SING FOR YOU
by adeviaprksoora
Summary: Tentang Park Chanyeol yang mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat lagu/ChanBaek/KrisBaek
1. Chapter 1

**SING FOR YOU**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jong Dae, Wu Yi Fan**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang aku post dan belok(?) Ini murni hasil dari pemikiranku dan mohon maaf bila ini sangat amat absurd. Haha**

 **Warn : GS, Typo(s), absurd, dsb**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

" _ **I will confess, so just listen I'll sing for you"**_

Banyak orang yang berkata bila kita mencintai seseorang itu harus diungkapkan sebelum terlambat. Banyak orang yang berkata bila kita tidak mengungkapkannya, justru orang yang kita cintai akan jatuh kepelukan orang lain.

Aku membenarkan perkataan itu. Tapi apa daya? Jujur aku ingin mengungkapkannya, hanya saja... aku tidak berani mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku padanya. Bahkan untuk menyapanyapun aku tidak berani. Katakanlah aku pengecut, tapi itulah diriku. Terlalu takut untuk memulai.

Aku hanya sanggup memandangnya dari kejauhan, melihat segala tingkah lakunya dari kejauhan. Hanya sanggup memandang senyum dan tawanya dari kejauhan tanpa mau untuk mendekatinya hanya untuk sekedar Say Hello. Entahlah, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini, memandangnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya tersenyum disebrang sana, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jika kau menyukainya, katakan perasaanmu padanya"

Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat tengah berdiri disampingku. Mataku mengikuti pergerakannya yang sekarang telah duduk disampingku sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Jika tidak, kau pasti akan terlambat", ujarnya sambil menyumpit telur gulung dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya yang mungil itu

Aku hanya terdiam, seakan menikmati betapa ricuhnya suasana kantin sekolah saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya aku terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabat sejak aku dan dia masih memakai popok itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah terus-terusan memandangnya dari jauh? Ya, kalau aku jadi dirimu sih, aku lelah", celotehnya lagi

Aku mengiyakan dalam hati apa yang Kim Jong Dae, sahabatku katakan. Jujur aku juga lelah terus terusan seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kau tidak melihat dia disana? Tertawa, tersenyum bukan pada dirimu. Dia justru melakukan itu dihadapan Yifan. Kau tidak iri melihatnya?", ujarnya sambil menyumpit nasi kemulutnya

Sekali lagi aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Entah mengapa semua perkataan Jongdae benar adanya. Sekali lagi aku mengiyakan dalam hati bahwa aku iri melihat gadis yang kusukai justru terlihat bahagia dihadapan lelaki lain. Bukan diriku. Aku tersenyum miris melihat adegan yang tak jauh dari hadapanku itu

"Yang ku dengar sih ya. Jika Yifan itu, juga menyukai Baek Hyun. Makanya dia terus terusan mendekati Baekhyun. Menurut kabar yang beredar sih begitu"

Seketika aku menoleh pada Jongdae yang kini asik pada makanannya sendiri. Cukup terkejut akan pernyataan Jongdae barusan yang menyatakan bahwa Yifan juga menyukai Baekhyun, gadis yang telah membuatku gila hampr 3 tahun ini.

Ya, aku cukup tau bahwa Yifan dan Baekhyun cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku menganggapnya itu biasa karena mereka satu kelas. Aku selalu berpikiran positif bahwa mereka hanya berteman, tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi kenyataannya bahwa, Yifan justru menyukai Baekhyun

Byun Baekhyun

"Apa benar itu Dae?", aku mulai membuka suara pada sahabat ku ini. Dia menoleh padaku, menaruh mangkuk makannya dan sumpitnya diatas nampan. Dia menatapku, aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Kemudian Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, melihat ke arah depan. Dimana ada Baekhyun dan Yifan yang tengah bercanda dimeja sebrang sana. Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Aku menatapnya bingung

"Entahlah...", jawabnya ragu

"Tapi aku dapat melihat bagaimana cara Yifan menatap Baekhyun. Dan cara menatap Yifan pada Baekhyun itu persis seperti dirimu saat menatap Baekhyun. Entah itu tatapan memuja atau apa aku tidak mengerti. Yang pasti tatapan kalian sama. Sama-sama tertarik, dan menginginkan Baekhyun...", sambungnya lagi

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan Jongdae. Dan aku menatap sendu pada gadis disebrang sana. Berharap bila ia akan melihat dan tersenyum padaku disini

"Katakanlah yang sejujurnya Chan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau akan menyesalinya", katanya dan berhasil membuatku menoleh padanya yang masih menatap Yifan dan Baekhyun disana

"Tapi Dae... Aku takut..."

"Kau takut pada apa Chan? Kau takut jika ia tidak menerimamu? Kau takut akan itu? Iya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju dua orang disana, terdiam seolah membenarkan pertanyaan Jongdae barusan. Dan Jongda hanya menghembuskan nafasnya

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja Chan...", ujarnya lirih

"Aku sahabatmu sedari kecil. Aku paham akan dirimu begitu sebaliknya. Aku paham betul apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini. Aku tau kau jatuh cinta padanya, tapi kau hanya diam disini tanpa berbuat apapun untuk berusaha mendekatinya. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut Chan. Kau menyukainya tapi kau hanya diam saja...?"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar semua perktaan Jongdae, dan akupun mengakui bahwa aku memang pengecut yang mencintai seseorang tanpa mau mendekatinya, tanpa mau berusaha, tanpa mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kau benar Jongdae!

"Jika kau takut ataupun malu berhadapan dengannya, mulai sekarang hilangkan itu Chan. Kau harus berani mengungkapkan sebelum terlambat. Tidak perduli kau akan ditolak nantinya. Tidak perduli kau akan diacuhkan atau kau semakin jauh darinya. Yang jelas jika kau mengatakannya, hatimu akan terasa lega dan beban dihatimu akan berkurang. Dan kita mana tahu bukan? Siapa tau Baekhyu juga menyukaimu..."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan kembali menatap sendu Baekhyun disana

"Pikirkan ucapanku ini matang-matang Chan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan kau akan menyesal nantinya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku. Dan aku benar-benar memikirkan semua perkataan Jongdae tadi, seketika kepalaku pusing memikirkannya

" _ **Pikirkan ucapanku ini matang-matang Chan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan kau akan menyesal nantinya"**_

* * *

 **December, 24 2015**

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Mencari cari keberadaan sahabat berwajah kotakku itu didalam keramaian sekolahku. Oh aku lupa mengatakannya. Sekolahku kini tengah mengadakan acara untuk menyambut hari natal yang akan jatuh pada esok hari. Dan mengadakan lomba dengan tema 'Miracles in December' ini menampilkan berbagai nyanyian lagu balada atau kasih sayang dari perwakilan masing-masing kelas. Dan kelasku sendiri ada Jongdae sahabatku yang akan menjadi kandidat untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu diatas panggung sana, di gedung serbaguna milik sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa bocah berwajah kotak satu itu belum juga muncul-muncul disini. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini

Aku berjalan mengintari area gedung barang kali menemukan Jongdae ada. Hampir 5 menit aku berkeliling, orang yang dicari-cari justru tak menampakkan dirinya. Dan suara seorang gadis menghentikan langkahku yang hendak keluar gedung untuk mencari Kim Jongdae

"Yaaa! Park Chanyeol!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berkuncir buntut kuda tengah berlari kecil sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Entah mengapa rasanya jantungku mendadak berhenti dan darahku kembali berdesir. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya dengan kaku. Dan sebentar lagi gadis itu akan sampai dihadapanku dan... Gotcha! Dia telah berdiri dihadapanku saat ini. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk tanpa tau harus melakukan apa. Dia masih terdiam sambil membolak balikan note coklatnya, lalu kembali menatapku dan tersenyum cerah. Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya

"Ah Chan, sebentar lagi kelas kalian akan tampil. Harap siap-siap oke?!", ucapnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari nya padaku. Aku baru ingat dia panitia acara disini

Dan aku salah tingkah lagi.

Ah, Byun Baekhyun kau membuatku gila! Eh tapi apa tadi? Kelasku akan tampil sebentar lagi? Tapi Jongdae?

"Aa..aah Baekhyub, tapi bagaimana dengan Jongdae?", ujarku gugup, dia mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Jongdae?"

"Y-yaa..."

"Ada apa dengan Jongdae?", jawabnya bingung

"Y-yaa... Jongdae perwakilan kelas kami, tapi ia belum datang-datang juga", balasku sambil mengelus tengkukku. Gugup!

"Oh begitu. Tapi jika kelas kalian tidak tampil maka kelas kalian akan terkena sanksi. Kau ingat bukan bahwa lomba ini wajib untuk diikuti?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya

"Aku hanya bertugas sebagai panitia disini. Amat disayangkan bila kelas kalian tidak ikut tampil dalam acara ini dan terkena sanksi nantinya. Ya, saranku sih jika Jongdae belum datang juga, cari kandidat lainnya. Ah, ya! Aku pergi dulu ya Chan! Ingat! Cari kandidat baru bila Jongdae tidak datang!"

Setelah mengatakan panjang lebar seperti itu, Baekhyub pergi dengan tersenyum cerah dengan eyes smilenya yang menawan. Aku terpaku dibuatnya, dan ngomong-ngomong... Ini adalah percakapan keduaku dengannya. Karena percakapan pertama kali itu saat Masa Orientasi dulu, sejak saat itu aku menyukainya, dan sejak saat itu aku malu untuk menyapanya kembali.

Kami saling mengenal, sayangnya hanya saling mengenal nama dan wajah saja. Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba saja saku celana seragam sekolahku bergetar. Segera ku rogoh sakuku dan mengambil ponselku. Satu pesan masuk dan itu dari—

 **From : Jongdae Kim**

 **Aku melihatmu berbincang dengannya tadi Chan. Haha. Aku tidak bisa tampil, tapi aku sangat berharap apabila kau bersedia mengantikanku tampil diatas sana. Bisakah kau dengarkan aku sekali lagi Chan? Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin sebelum terlambat. Aku ada disini mendukungmu baby Dobi^^**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Jongdae, aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru arah gedung. Dan mataku yang bulat ini menemukan sahabat berwajah kotakku itu tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gedung. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku, meninju ke atas yang kuartikan sebagai ucapan semangat. Dan entah aku yang salah dengar atau apa, kelasku telah dipanggil

* * *

Sekarang aku disini, duduk diatas kuris sambil memegang gitar. Duduk diatas panggung yang seharusnya Jongdae berdiri. Aku tersenyum kikuk kala kini semua orang menatap ke arahku. Menunggu penampilanku mungkin. Didepan sana aku melihat Jongdae yang terus tersenyum lebar sambil menyemangatiku, tidak jauh dari Jongdae berdiri, ada Baekhyun dan Yifan disana yang kini juga tengah menatapku.

Sekali lagi aku menatap Jongdae ragu, dan dibalas dengan senyuman menenangkan darinya. Berkata seolah-olah ini akan baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar sudah seperti kakakku.

"Ekhm...", aku berdeham menghilangkan gugup yang melanda diriku

"Aku berada diatas panggung ini karena menggantikan Jongdae sahabatku yang tidak dapat tampil mewakili kelas kami..."

Bisa ku lihat semua orang tengah menatapku dengan berbagai pandangan

"Dan diatas panggung ini, aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya yang kini tengah berdiri ditengah tengah kalian...", aku menarik nafasku sejenak

"Byun Baekhyun... Aku akan mengungkapkannya, jadi tolong hanya dengarkan saja, aku akan bernanyi untukmu"

Bisa ku dengar semua orang terkejut dan bersorak, dan aku menatap Baekhyun yang tak kalah terkejutnya saat namanya ku sebu, dan Jongdae? Ia hanya tersenyum 3 jari kepadaku.

Dan akupun mulai memtik gitar kesayanganku ini dan... bernanyi

 **[Playing now : EXO – Sing For You]**

 _ **Nae nalgeun gitareul deureo**_

 _ **Haji mothan gobaegeul**_

 _ **Hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul**_

 _ **Norae hana mandeun cheok**_

 _ **Jigeum malharyeo haeyo**_

 _ **Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you**_

Lewat lagu ini aku akan memberitahumu, mengisahkan padamu tentang perasaanku sekarang ini. Jadi tolong dengarkan, aku akan bernanyi untukmu

 _ **Neomu saranghajiman**_

 _ **Saranghanda mal an hae**_

 _ **Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae**_

 _ **Oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman**_

 _ **Musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you**_

Bagaimana ya, aku sangat—sangat mencintaimu tapi aku terlalu canggung untuk mengatakannya. Tapi pada hari ini, aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku dan memberitahumu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Song Dae Eun, kau dengarkan dengan tenang, aku akan bernanyi untukmu

 _ **The way you cry, the way you smile**_

 _ **Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka**_

 _ **Hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal**_

 _ **Gobaekhal tejiman**_

 _ **Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you**_

 _ **Geunyang hanbeon duetgo useoyo**_

Caramu menangis, caramu tersenyum. Begitu banyak berarti bagiku, banyak kata kata yang ingin aku ucapkan. Tapi juga banyak kata-kata yang aku lewatkan, kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku akan mengakuinya. Mengakui apa yang selama ini aku pendam. Yang selama ini aku sembunyikan mati – matian darimu. Jadi hanya dengarkan saja. Dan aku ingin, tersenyumlah setidaknya sekali kepadaku

 _ **Jogeum useupjyo naegen**_

 _ **Geudae bakke eomneunde**_

 _ **Gakkeumeun namboda mothan na**_

 _ **Sasireun geudae pume**_

 _ **Morikareul bubigo**_

 _ **Angigo sipeun geonde marijyo**_

Apa kau tau bahwa ini benar-benar lucu? Bagiku hanya ada dirimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu, dan menyibakkan rambutmu denga jari-jariku. Aku selalu memikirkan hal – hal yang romantis ketika mengingat dirimu. Sayangnya itu hanya khayalan semata. Semua itu semu

 _ **The way you cry, the way you smile**_

 _ **Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka**_

 _ **Doraseomyeo huhoehaetdeon mal**_

 _ **Sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you**_

 _ **Amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo**_

 _ **Maeil neomu gamsahae**_

 _ **Geudaega isseoseo, sinkkaeseo jusin nae seonmul**_

Aku benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberiku hadiah kepadaku berupa dirimu. Tapi, ketika hari ini aku mungkin akan canggung lagi. Astaga sungguh aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu malu. Tapi percayalah, aku benar – benar mencintaimu

 _ **Oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido**_

 _ **Hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo**_

 _ **Geureoni deureoyo**_

Song Dae Eun, hari ini.. Dengan segala cara, aku ingin mengatakan kata ini padamu. Tidak perduli kau akan lari dan mengacuhkanku setelah ini. Jadi dengarkanlah. Dengarkan lah sebentar apa yang aku rasakan. Jika aku mencintaimu

 _ **The way you cry, the way you smile**_

 _ **Naege eolmana keun umiin geolkka**_

 _ **Hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal**_

 _ **Gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman**_

 _ **Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you**_

 _ **Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you**_

Aku mengakhiri permainanku. Gemuruh meriah tepuk tangan dapat ku dengar. Ada yang bersiul siul bahkan. Aku melihat Jongdae yang tersenyum ceria. Dan aku dapat melihat Baekhyun terdiam membeku ditempatnya. Entah aku yang salah liat atau bagaimana, dia menangis...

Sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Benar apa kata Jongdae.. ungkapkan saja, tidak perduli kau akan diterima atau tidak. Tidak perduli bahwa kau akan diacuhkan nanti olehnya. Tapi setidaknya kau mau berusaha untuk mengatakannya, sebelum semua kesempatan itu hilang. Perasaanmu akan lega bila kau telah mengatakannya. Beban dihatimu akan sedikit terangkat. Setidaknya kau telah berani, bukan lagi menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya mampu beridam diri memendam sendiri.

Jika ia tidak sanggup membalas perasaanmu, setidaknya mendapatkan satu senyuman tulus darinya adalah sebuah jawaban indah walaupun sedikit menyakitkan. Dan aku tidak tau lagi harus apa,

Byun Baekhyun

Aku mencintaimu selalu, Park Chanyeol

 _ **Milujem ta lasko, Baekhyun**_

END

* * *

 **Wkwk sumpah ini apa yawla...**

 **ceritanya tahun lalu lagi baper garagara denger lagu exo yg ini. Mana ini cerita bener-bener absurd pula. hahaha**

 **Maafkan daku bila ini aneh atau semacamnya andddddddd**

 **Read n Review ea gaess**

 **Love you gaes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disini aku cuma mau ngasih tau untuk ngelurusin buat :**

 **Lili** **: Haha tenang aja, ini bukan ff copas kok. Ini asli ff aku. Ff ini punya 2 versi, satu versi asli yang ada Song Dae Eun nya. Sementara versi 2 ini yang aku publish di ffn. Yang aku publish ini ya copas dari versi pertama. Pas mau ngedit aku kelupaan kalau ada yang belum ke edit namanya. Jadi maaf ya kalo typo**

 **Guest** **: yaaa kamu bisa lihat diatas kalo aku kelewatan buat ngedit yang ada song dae eun nya.**

 **Untuk :**

 **Baeks06 , gayatripuspa , dyodyokyung dan ExoPlanet** **: Makasih ya udah review^^ tapi serius aku gak bisa bikin sequelnya karena ak publish ff ini karena iseng aja. And see? Bahkan karakternya masih ada yang belum ke edit. Tapi insya allah aku usahain buat bikin sequelnya yaaaa^^**

 **Makasih semuanyaaaaaaaaaaa:*********


End file.
